The cat and the Rice ball
by Luvthekitty274
Summary: New chapter added! After Tohru and Kyo's little 'walk' in the forest, Kyo wants to plan something special for Tohru 3 What will it be? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Kyo and Tohru were walking in the rain on a dark and dreary afternoon. The rain dripping in a rhythmic pattern of the steps they took. The sun was about to set, the color of the sky cotton candy. The silence between the two strong, each of them thinking of what to say, or why they were even here right now. Tohru opened her mouth, but nothing cam out. Kyo was staring in another direction, thinking of what to say to say to the girl.

"Uh...Tohru...there has been something I have been wanting to um...to tell you...but it's hard to explain." Kyo said in a confused tone.

"Yes...?"

But Kyo couldn't explain it with words...

"Uhhhh...Tohru...I..."

"Yes...?"

Damn, she is so patient, I can't just leave her there, Kyo thought. How beautiful she looked when the wind caressed her hair and her face glows in the faint night Kyo straightened himself up and at that moment, she was the one he wanted. He wanted to hold her in his arms everyday, to hold hands and share the rest of his life with her.

Tohru glanced at Kyo's expression on his face, it was a mix of confusion and anger. She silently so she wouldn't tick him off. In his eyes, they were so pure, what she could see was more then the friendship they have, she wanted more then that. Ever since she first met hi, she knew there was a real person inside there, inside the frailness and toughness on that outer shell. This was was the moment they realized they were both in love.

"Tohru, I...," Kyo trailed off

"Ye-"

He reached over with a swift action and kissed Tohru on the lips. They were there caressing each other in the glow of the moonlight. The love they held abruptly, for so long, was not a secrecy no more. Lips pressed against one another. The embrace in each others arms, this is what they have been waiting for. After a while, they both let go, both of them looked each other in the eyes and knew that this love was meant to be.

Kyo had tears streaming down his face, he never knew how much this ever meant to him.

"Tohru, I love you, I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too Kyo, I have been waiting for you to tell me that for a long time."

They gazed in each others eyes, both filled with the magic they had just experience. Kyo held out his hand, in place, Tohru placed her hand in his, as if to represent the empty part of their hearts whole again. Tohru and Kyo walked into the gleaming night, hand in hand, with a new happiness by their side and in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Date part one

1

First Date part one

I've never heard of a first date...I mean how dumb is that? But..I guess it makes our relationship official doesn't Damn it! Where should I take Tohru? Kyo thought to himself. A few weeks after the moment they fell in love. He did not want to ask Shigure or the damned rat that's for sure, he did not want them to know about him and Tohru. That beautiful, kind, girl thought of him everyday, cooked him his favorite foods and did his laundry.

Kyo lay on the roof, his sacred spot where he can think the best. But Kyo still had no idea what he should for Tohru. He pictured her smiling face, the way her eyes gleamed happiness with everyday she lived. If Yuki ever found out of their new relationship, he would go nuts and beat the living shit out of him. Kyo reached over to grab a recipe book that he brought with him.

Maybe he could cook something and set up a picnic on the roof under the stars. What could he cook that was simple? Kyo thumbed through the cook book till he found a recipe for Onigiri. That's what he could make! It was so simple and he knew how she loved those little rice balls. Rice balls...he thought smiling to himself, daydreaming of how much joy spread across Tohru's face every time she eats one.

"Kyo! Time for dinner! It's your favorite!" Tohru shouted from the front door.

Kyo snapped out of daydream land, but he was too late to realized he fell off the roof. There was a hard thud on the ground where she was standing.

'

"Kyo! Oh my god...are you okay, I am sorry for startling you up there! next time I will remind you before when dinner is done, oh, this is all my fault-"

"I am fine,honest"

"Are you sure you aren't hurt too badly? I am so sorry! I'll fix you a bowl of miso soup and fetch an ice pack!"

Before he could say anything, Tohru was gone at an instant. How thoughtful she was..why couldn't she think of herself for once? I felt it was right to say I love you to her, she is the one I love...Kyo thought.

"I'm back! I have a bowl of miso soup, nice and hot! Oh, and here's the icepack"

Kyo stood up, not caring how much it hurt. She knows me more then anyone I have ever met..next to my master...

He reached over and whispered in Tohru's ear, kissing her neck along the way.

"Thank you, I love it, and I love you so much"

Tohru could feel her face turning red and weak kneed by the seducing words that went through her head. Her legs were like jello, her heart skipped a beat to the sound of his breathe. They were both looking into each others eyes with intensiveness and intuition. Kyo kissed her neck again, trying to make her fall into his arms.

"I love you too Kyo-kun, you will always be mine"

Shigure was silently watching them through the window in his study. Surprised in admiration to see them was, happy and in love. Aw, young love will never die between those two,they were meant to be together...I just wonder how Yuki will react to this.

Yuki was already peeking in on the love fest between Kyo and Tohru. Stupid Rat...why is he all over Miss Honda? I am going to pummel him for this. Unless...there is something going on between those two...are they maybe going out? Yuki was stunned at the thought how anybody could love such a bitter and cold person. Could he becoming jealous? Tohru-kun of all people...was he possibly in love with her?

Yuki had questions running through his head. Many questions that he couldn't handle right now,

He decided not to think about the situation no matter how much it bothered him. Love between them was strong and it could not be broken.

"Kyo, I love you."

The words grinding through Yuki like sand paper against concrete. Not wanting to bear this any longer, he dashed up into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What a fantastic couple they make" Shigure chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, Kyo was choking down the miso soup that was made. To improvise, he pasted a giant smile on his face swallowing the slimy paste called miso soup.

"Thank you for the soup, I feel better now"

"Oh! Your welcome!" she said with a smile on her face.

Shigure popped in with no effort in trying to warn them.

"Hello, Tohru! I suspect dinner is ready?"

"Oh! Why it's on the table, go help yourself."

"Why don't you go ahead? I am going to talk to Kyo for a moment."

"Okay!"

Tohru disappeared in the house.

"What is it now you damn dog? Going to lecture me on 'life lessons' again?" Kyo remarked sarcastically

"No, I will not waste a perfectly good lecture on you. I wanted to help you with planning your first day with your lovely new girl friend!"

Kyo blushed and felt a spike of anger through him. How did Shigure know? Was he spying on us? Than again, he could use the help to plan the date after all. Asking Shigure will embarrassing but, it needs to be done.

"Uh-Shigure...I..uh..need your help...with something"

"Oh certainly I will help a gentleman like you, what would it be?"

"I..wanna..plan our first date...but I need help with cooking and stuff, since I have no money to pay for a dinner at a restaurant."

"Oh really?"

Kyo blushes, his face turning a bright red. He knew this was going to be a long day...


End file.
